Valentine Mayhem
by melinca
Summary: Lina's day isn't going so well in a town full of love. Please R&R? Rated M because I'm not sure how far this story will go.
1. The Day Begins

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own Slayers, but if I did, I'd probably be rich:P

This is my first fanfiction. Flames, critique, comments are encouraged. Hey, can't get any better if I don't have reviews, right? This was going to be a series of a particularly bad day for Lina, though I just haven't thought of who my next victim is.. It still might become a series if you like the first part of it.

Lina lay stretched out on her bed, thinking over the day's events. After a particularly good raid on a bandit camp, she and her three companions had ended up in an inn, of course. Once they had eaten the innkeeper's kitchen bar, they had split up and explored the village.

After noting the decorations of multi-colored paper hearts, little cupids with arrows, and tons of chocolate, Lina had hightailed it back to the inn. She hadn't ever really liked Valentine's Day, and this town was definitely taking it too far. First thing in the morning, she was going to round up her companions and leave this love nest for good. With that last thought going through her mind, she quickly fell asleep.

A loud knock woke Lina from her slumber. With a sigh, she pushed herself from the bed and groggily went to answer the door, fully intending to blast the unwanted visitor to oblivion with a fireball.

"Gourry!"

At least Lina thought it was Gourry, all she could see was the top of his head. The tall, blonde swordsman was carrying a huge heart-shaped box almost as big as he was. And to make matter's worse, in curvy white letters, the box exclaimed "Be My Valentine!"

"Here, Lina, this is for you," came the muffled voice from behind the heart. It was definitely Gourry.

Lina gave a shout of frustration and slammed the door shut, "Get out of here, Gourry, and take that thing with you."

"But, Lina, it's chocolate!"

"I don't care, take it away"

Gourry scratched his head and looked at the heart in confusion, "I've never known Lina to turn down food." He snapped his finger, "I know! She must not like chocolate!"

Lina sighed and looked around her room. What a bad way to start the morning.


	2. As the Day Goes

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own Slayers, but if I did, I'd probably be rich:P

Second chapter of my Valentine's Day piece. I'm either really early, or really late on this part. Probably really late since I first started it in January of 2005. :P

Lina gave a growl of frustration as a knock sounded on the door to her room just as she had finished dressing. She was grumpy, hungry, and determined to leave this town once and for all. Did we mention hungry? Her stomach growled at the thought. As the knock sounded again, she stomped across the room and flung open the door.

"Gourry, I swear I'm going to fireball your ass back to the last town we ...," she stopped midway her ranting as she saw Zelgadis propped up against the doorframe, holding a single red rose.

"Lina, as beautiful as this rose is - it pales in comparison to your beauty. Your smile is like the sun, warming...," was about as far as he got before the door was slammed shut in his face.

Lina was fuming at this point. _First Gourry, and now Zelgadis? What's next, Amelia leaping through the air dressed like cupid and carrying a bow and arrow? _ She froze at that thought, praying to L-sama that it wouldn't happen. Although she wasn't quite sure where her hatred of this holiday stemmed from, she was quite certain it had something to do with her sister. Perhaps somethings were better left forgotten.

At this point, her stomach growled again and she looked towards the door, wondering if Zel had managed to take the hint and had left. Nevermind that, she'd get past him and anyone else in her way when it came to food! Wonderful, glorious food. That was her love, her life's passion. Beside blowing up bandits and taking their treasure for herself. And fighting dark lords and winning. But other than that, food, glorious food!

As the red-headed sorceress took the few steps towards the door and moved one hand towards the door handle, she prepared a fireball in the other, just in case. Swinging open the door and taking a step back quickly, she almost face faulted as Zel jumped up from his postion in front of Lina's door, still clutching that blasted rose!

"Lina! Your smile is like the ..."

"FIREBALL!"

The poor chimera was thrown backwards into the wall at the force of a full-blown, up close, Lina Inverse special fireball. The rose that had once been in his hand had turned to dust, and he looked like a nicely toasted crispy chimera. Lina stomped out of the room, barely giving Zel a look. Stopping at the top of the stairs leading down to the inn's main dining room, she gave a slight pause, images of Amelia dressed up as cupid and giving speeches on love and justice floating through her mind.

Author's Notes:

Please don't hurt me:) I know - it's not very good, but it's what was on my brain. Why do I only get ideas at 2AM in the morning:)

To Alandra and Maliska of Gerao-A: I wasn't thinking of it becoming an L/G fic, but with the twists and turns my brain tends to take my stories (usually causing them to end in a way I wasn't expecting), it may very well tend to be that. Thank you for the review, and yeah, Lina's definitely in a bad mood.


End file.
